powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Hana
Hana is an experimental android who helps Lionel Stanford as a nurse and assistant. She’s a powerful Medical-class android who was personally built by Lumi. Appearance Hana has long black hair and pink-ish brown eyes. She wears a completely white nurse outfit, except for pink buttons on the top, with white leggings as well. She also has two gold hair clips in the left of her hair. Hana is an android well known for her beauty. She's famed for it enough that Lucia Minniti's and Laura Griffith's manager has considered asking her to model. Personality Hana is a warm, gentle and friendly person. She’s the courteous face of the Hana-Lionel duo, and is often the one who speaks with those a little afraid to speak with Lionel himself. She will be very tactful when speaking with patients, and will sugar-coat things if she feels it’s right. She has a want to help everyone she can, and stays cheerful for as long as she can, but becomes serious during a scan or surgery. Hana is also very humble, about her skills and looks, and will never brag or try to best others, and will simply get on with the job. She wants to help Humans as much as possible, to alleviate the worries about androids. Hana acts as the “muscle” for Lionel, in case a patient, or people around a patient become violent, being an android, she possesses strength and speed which can best nearly every human. Background Hana woke up on 19th May 2012. She’s an experimental android created by Lumi Faraday for Lionel Stanford. During her time in Alki, she heard about the opening to be a Medical-class android, and loved the idea. She always wanted to show Humans that androids were nothing to fear, and felt his was the best was to do it. She studied all her time in Alku in medicine and health sciences, and managed to pass the tests for the opening. But this wasn't just an ordinary opening, as when Hana woke up, she found herself in Lumi's laboratory, and not the Waking Station. Lumi explained how she was made an experimental medical-class at almost the last minute. Hana was worried it would mean she couldn't help as she thought she was going to, but Lumi explained she was actually going to be on the forefront of helping people, as Lionel Stanford wished to meet her, to see if she wished to be his assistant and a nurse. Knowing who he was, Hana was excited, and wished to meet him right away, but Lumi told her to hold her horses, as she needed to explain the experimental technologies she has. Lionel didn't want Hana's help for simply the technology, he needed to be certain Hana was a capable doctor in her own right. She passed Lionel's personal tests and interview, and became his assistant and a nurse/doctor. She began working for Lionel immediately, and her found her incredibly helpful and talented. Her talent and determination to help like that of an actual Human, and Lionel was once again astounded by the brilliance of Lumi. Hana made herself indispensable to Lionel, allowing him to access anything he could access in a hospital anywhere, anytime. She currently spends all her time around Lionel when he needs her. When Hana isn't working, she can be found in the Psychic Schools' School of Medicine's Library, or shopping in Lefévre's Water Town Shopping Center. There was one incident where Hana identified a child who was suffering from "Michelle Syndrome". It was a chance encounter, as she picked it up when scanning the actual patient in the room. She then informed his mother what do to. She then told the child, as simply as she could, what was going to happen over the next month, speaking very gently and kindly to him. Thankfully, the boy managed to survive. Powers Hana is one of the “experiment” branch of androids, but not a Hi-XA. She was designed specifically to help Lionel Stanford, who calls her “the most convenient medical assistant you could ask for.” She has powerful scanning technology, the most powerful in the world, and uses it to great effect. She also has a whole array of medical technologies available to her, in a similar fashion to Mai. As an android she has: *Bionic Physiology *Digital Interaction Hana is known as the “Walking Hospital” because of the technology she has access to. She has access to anything you would find in a hospital, and can “call” it to her location at any time- going as far as creating as sterile surgery anywhere she needs to. She also has access to some of the most advanced medical technologies on Earth. *Advanced Technology *Encyclopedic Medical Knowledge *Medical Intuition *Medicine Manipulation She also has some medical and surgery technologies in her body; such as: *Ability to analyze blood, “samples”, DNA, biological/organic materials, and chemicals. *Ability to give shots of various things; such as adrenaline and morphine. *Ability to induce general anaesthesia on the spot, administered through either injections or inhalation/oral. *An in-built defibrillator. *Small, in-built oxygen tanks. Yes, accesses through mouth-to-mouth Hana’s Scanning technology is the best in the world. Created as a favour by Lumi, also as an experiment as well, Hana’s scanning ability not only acts like the world’s most powerful MRI and X-Ray scanners, but gives her in-depth information about the person, down to a DNA level, of a person’s being- scanning not only their body, but their “status” as a whole. She can easily find everything wrong with a person very quickly Her scanning technology doesn’t stop there, she is part of the “experiment” branch. Hana also has technology which can scan the “psionic status” of a person, allowing her to assess what a psychic’s powers are, but also all the information about those powers, as well as any psionic illnesses and disabilities. Using this technology, she once saved the life of a child who had “Michelle Syndrome”. Hana can also find and diagnose issues with other androids and corporeal psychena. Trivia *Despite some people being nervous about approaching Lionel because of his personality, Hana's beauty can make some men nervous to approach her, or get nervous wen she approaches them. Although children, especially girls, love her. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet